


Jason Todd/Red Hood x Reader One Shots

by MadRedQueen000



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 18,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRedQueen000/pseuds/MadRedQueen000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd X Reader One Shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This book will be a series of reader - insert one shots and imagines featuring Jason Todd.   
The original book is posted on my Wattpad account but I will also publish here.


	2. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt: The reader is a princess that has fire and ice powers she gets send to mount justice to be taken care off while her parents are away for two months. A week after her Arrival Nightwing comes back with Jason Nightwing notices that the reader is there and introduces Jason and her . During time they become close friends and gaining feeling for one another until the day she has to go back . Jason rushes back to mount justice to tell her how he feels but he is to late she is gone . Nightwing come back from a mission and pats Jason on the shoulder handing him a letter in the letter was a ticket to go and see her .
> 
>  
> 
> Quick note : not exactly like the prompt

Mount Justice was officially your prison of three months until your parents came back and you learned to control your powers better. Ice and fire are completely opposite so naturally when one person,you,has to control it there are bound to be problems. The team you were assigned wasn't that bad just a bit hipper. You found a friend in a girl named Raven she was much like you a quite and observant young lady. 

Of all the boys around you fell for the one everyone said you should stay away from.Jason.

One week into your stay at the Mount Justice and Nightwing decides to drop by with a friend;Red Hood. He intrigued you and you quickly noticed you had the same effect on him but you decided to keep it to yourself ,maybe you were wrong. So for a start you wanted to know more about him and after introducing yourself you quickly clicked. 

If there was a mess around,a prank to be played or an argument to be started everyone new it had to be you and Jason. You became inseparable like glue. Literally. He just brought out the wild and fun side of you.

"Relax Y/n ,you're gonna get greys and we haven't even done anything yet." Jay teased you hiding behind a wall opposite from you.

"Shut it tin face, of course I am nervous, we are pranking the goddamn Batman!" you half whispered and half yelled. The two of you decided to play a prank on Batman.Was it a good idea? No. Will it be worth it? Absolutely. If you he doesn't kill you that is.

"Oh stop worrying you have me to protect you sweetcakes!" he winks at you a smirk on his lips.

"Wow I already feel safer." with a role of your eyes you sarcasticly replied.

"Sarcastic little thing you are.." he mumbled glaring at you.

"You love it!" you stuck your tongue at him.

"Bet your sweet ass I do" he laughed and in that second Batman entered the room. He looked around his gaze finally setting on a box set on his table.It was a red box with a black bow and on it was his name. Naturally he assumed it was either from Clark or Diana they had the tendency to buy him stupid gifts. He opens it up slowly lifting the lid only to be met by an exploding pie in his face. You couldn't hold it and started laughing like crazy, Jay joining in. Batman noticed and pulled you out from your hiding space by the arm.

"Jay help!" you laughed and screamed trying to wiggle out of his iron grip.

"Every man for himself!" Jason yelled and ran off.

"Traitor!!!!" you looked up at Batman who was glaring at you,if he was Superman you would have already melted. "Ugh,I can explain?" You couldn't and you got quite a lesson after it but it was worth it.

3 months later

You had to leave, you weren't good at goodbyes. You just told Raven and said goodbye to Batman and Nightwing. You felt gulity not telling Jay but you had something else in store for him.

Jason's pov.

No,no,no,no,NO! Y/n can't have left! No way in hell.She would of said something to me. We were friend for crying out loud! Hell I loved her and she just left. 

I was running so fast to Mount Justice that when I arrived I could felt as if my lungs were about to collaps. And Dick was just standing there with a smirk across his face and a letter in his hand . Now I know why he got the nickname Dick. 

"This is for you Red,it's from Y/n." he hands me the letter. Shit. I really am late and she's gone. I just stare at the letter in my hands before opening it. It read :

Dear Jason,

Thank you for the most amazing three months of my life. From our pranks to our patrols. It was great. You brought out the confidence out of me and made me smile so many times when I wanted to cry out of fear or frustration. Helping me make a bond with the team.You were right about them being dorks but they are our dorks so keep an eye out for them. And I have a confession . I like you. Like a lot. More than a friend. I was to shy to say anything and thought you didn't feel the same way. But I am gonna say it ; I love you Jason. I am no good at goodbyes and thank god for that 'cause if I was I couldn't have brought myself to do this, so turn around....

Turn around?What?? I let the letter slip out of my hand and turn around . She was there.

"Y/n?" is this a joke?

"Yeah,so I kinda couldn't stay away..." she mumbles looking down. God I love her. I pull her into a hug and quickly kiss her.

"Thank god for your goodbyes." she laughes at my comment and kisses me once more.


	3. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the reader is pregnant and every time she tries to tell Jason he is talking on the phone or something. As Jason keeps avoiding to talk to her she still tries to tell she forgets her own birthday and Jason planed a party for her that's why he's been avoiding her . But then as she's in the party lots of people keep interrupting her as she still tries to tell Jason she is pregnant, until she gets sick and tired and finally yells out that she's pregnant and he's the dad

Today was the day you were going to tell Jason the incredible news. You were pregnant and couldn't wait to tell him that. So when you came from the doctors in hopes to find him home you were pleasantly surprised to see him in the kitchen and not a note on the fridge.

"Hey honey I need to tell you something." with a smile on your face you approached him hugging him from behind nuzzling your face in his back.

"Hey babe,sorry but I can't talk right now, Bruce needs me for something." gently removing your hands from his body he turned around , kissed your forehead and started walking towards the door.

"But Jay it's important!" you pleaded from him to stay so you could share the news.

"I am sorry Y/n but this is also, no Bruce I am coming give me a second, look babe I will text you later so we can meet up until then enjoy some time alone." he winked kissing your check and walking out. Now you were furious. Enjoy some alone time? You wanted him not an empty apartment. Angry you decided to go out for a walk and clear your mind, right now you were very upset with him.

You walked for what felt like hours until your phone buzzed alerting you that you got a message. When you opened it you notice it was from Jay and all it read was to meet at Wayne Manor at six o'clock. It was already becoming dark and from what your watch showed five and thirty in the afternoon. Perfect time to call a cab and go to the Manor.

The cab ride was quite and slow making you come just in time. As you walked across the front lawn and to the door for some reason you felt nervous. Opening the door you notice that everything was pitch black and just as you were about to yell the lights came on revealing a crowd of people that yelled in your face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Y/N!!!!!" with smiles plastered on their faces they hugged you and kissed you and then you remembered that today was your birthday! You were so happy about having a baby that you completely forgot about it. But now you guessed was a good time as ever to tell Jay about the baby. You saw him leaning against a wall a big smile on his face and just as you were about to approach him Dick pulled you in a hug.

"Y/n happy birthday! I am so glad that the surprise worked wait till you see the cake!"

"That's great Dick but I really need to talk to Jason." when you pulled away from him you were yet again enveloped in a hug this time by Roy.

"There you are birthday girl! So what do you think,did we do a good job?"

"Yeah Roy,sure, I just need to talk to--"

"Hey Y/n how--"Bruce started but never finished since you have had it with the interruptions.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I AM PREGNANT!" You yelled out making every single person in the Manor fall silent.

"You-you're what?" Jason asked confused.

"You are gonna be a dad!" you said a smile on your lips and you turned around facing Bruce "You are gonna be a granpa" now facing Dick,Tim,Roy and Dami "You all are gonna be uncles and you three ,you said pointing at Steph, Cass and Barbara "are gonna be aunts." suddenly the whole room erupted with laughter and claps ,people hugging you and congratulating you. Jason finally managed to get to you hugging you as tight as possible and kissing you.

"I love you Y/n!"

"I love you to Jay!"


	4. Love And War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : The reader is Deathstroke's daughter she falls in love with Jason. And there's drama between Red Hood and DeathStroke.

You were in trouble. So much trouble. You see your father Slade Wilson better known as Deathstroke decided to pay a visit to Gotham city. However that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he was taking you with him which meant you're going to see your boyfriend Jason. Now here is the tricky part, Jason was the Red Hood which meant that he was your father's enemy and the worst part - your father didn't even know about your relationship with him. You were praying that on tonight's patrol instead of Jay and Batman it would be someone else.  

~in Gotham on the roof of the museum 

You guessed luck wasn't on your side. Why? Well when your dad decided to steal some stupid antique from the Gotham museum guess who was at the roof waiting for you. Batman and Red Hood.   
"What happened Batman, ran out of Robin's? " your dad teased the masked man.   
" Deathstroke hand over the stolen object and leave Gotham. No one has to get hurt. " Batman's voice was calm and cold.   
" I don't think so " Deathstroke rose his blade and pointed it to Red Hood ready to attack before you yelled.   
" Nooooooo!... I mean ugh.. Maybe we should just leave? " your father was shocked. He never expected retreat from you let alone to care for one of his enemies. Batman had the same expression on his face but directed towards Jason waiting for an explanation.   
" We are dating. "Jason broke the silence stepping forward meeting you at the middle hugging you by his side.   
" YOU ARE WHAT?! " Both Batman and Deathstroke were outraged by the confession.   
" Dad... I know you hate them but I love him so for me just... Drop it... Please" you pleaded.  
"This..you better not hurt her or you'll be shipped across the world in pieces, and as for you young lady we have lots to discuss. "your dad pulls you out from Jason grasp and throws the antique at Batman heading away from Gotham and home with you. Before you dissappear from his sight you blow a kiss toward Jason and mouth to call you leaving the city.   
" Deathstrokes daughter? " Bruce questions his son.   
" Shut up, you are no better with Catwoman and Thalia " 

~in the Wayne manor 

" What's this I hear, you dating Deathstrokes daughter?  " upon entering the cave Jason was flooded with questions about his new girlfriend.   
" First of her name is Y/n and at least she is human"   
"Whoa no need to get offensive I just asked" Jay just rolled his eyes and texted you  
^Tell me you're free tomorrow, I need to get rid of these dorks^   
^For you babe, always, let's meet in Starling City :*^  
^Deal :*^ he couldn't wait for tomorrow. He just hoped your father won't be anywhere near.


	5. Old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt:Jason captures a villan that turns out to be his best friend when he was still a Robin. Romantic end. 
> 
> Quick note:   
> V/n- villan name (because I am bad at making one up)   
> H/c-hair color   
> E/c-eye color

Jason was on the run for Gothams newest villan . V/n was by the profile Bruce created a young woman seeking some kind of revenge for what, that was yet to be discovered. The midnight streets were silent the night sky filled with dark and heavy clouds waiting to wash out the old town. He found the girl fairly quick. She was in one of the shipping containers on the dock. A mob of maybe ten men were surrounding her and were ready to do her bidding. Jason was hidden behind a few old wooden creates and decided to let Dick and the other to handle the monkeys while he takes her down. The mob leaves ready to fulfill their assignment leaving her alone and that's when he steps in.   
"So you are the newest addition to the scum of Gotham. Since you're new I'll give you a chance to surrender peacefully. " he wasn't in the mood to play games and it wasn't any help when she turned around only to laugh in his face.   
"And you must be one of Batman's little birds, tell me did you not notice he has a tendency to kill them off? " she wasn't scared if anything she wanted to fight.   
" And what would you know about that? " Jason was to say the least intrigued but nonetheless cautious raising his gun and aiming at her.   
" You really are a tin man missing it's brain. He let my friend die! That idiot that calls himself a hero is no better that that clown that killed him! For his death both of them are going to pay! " there was so much emotion in her voice and suddenly something inside him clicked. He remembered that voice but he needed to be sure.   
" Take of your mask"   
"Why should I? "   
" Look either you do it or I will! " he stepped even closer holding the gun right in front of her face so she takes the mask of. It was here. Y/n. She was alive and she was here. Just as he remembered her. Those beautiful e/c eyes that gorges h/c hair and those kissable lips. Jason lowers the gun down and takes his helmet off earning a gasp from the girl in front of him.   
"Is it really you, Jason? " she is scared to touch him afraid that he will disappear like in her dreams. He sees it and takes her hand placing it on his cheek.   
" Yeah Y/n it's me" those words were the only one she needed before she was in his arms clinging to him as if she was going to lose him once more.   
"Don't leave me ever again! " Y/n was sobbing in his chest holding him as tight as she could.   
" It wasn't my intention in the first place if anything I wanted to stay with you forever. " Gently he lifts her chin up placing a soft kiss on her lips. She responds immediately returning the kiss. When they brake away a smile is gracing both of their faces. Jason is the one that brakes the silence.   
" I promise not to leave you, ever, if you promise me you'll quit the whole villan thing, it doesn't really suit you. "  
" As long as I have you, I promise. "


	6. What are friends for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Hi can you do one where the reader and Jason are best friends and she comes back from a bad date and he comforts her super fluff!?

Another date ending in disaster. You thought it would be a good idea to go out meet someone new maybe a potential date. When a cute guy you met in a park politely asks how can you refuse? Well you should've . Why? The guy was a walking and talking horny brainless zombie. Literally. His idea of a date was taking you to a skate park to watch some of his very drunk friends attempt to some very idiotic tricks. To top it of he didn't even remember your name! Not to mention he hadn't even had the decency to walk you home after you refused to kiss him. And let's not forget that on you way home to the Manor you realised you forgot your cellphone so calling Alfred or one of the boys was not an option. But the most definite icing on the cake was the rain that soaked you trough and trough. The cheery on the top a car that splashed you with mud. So when you finally did manage to drag yourself to the manor you went straight for the bath. Not even bothering to answer any questions from the crowed gathered in the hallway with concerned looks on their faces you walk up the stairs and straight into your room. When you peel the drenched clothes and muddy shoes you lay in your fully bubbled bath. Your muscles start to relax and tears of pure frustration run down your face but your sobbing was cut short with a knock on the door.   
"Y/n, can I come in? " Jason's voice sounded from the other side of the door.   
"Yeah" you let him cause it's not like he hasn't seen you like this before you were best friends after all. Just slightly you sink a bit further into the bubbles as he walks in. Jason quickly gets in and sits on the small wodden laundry basket dragging it near the tub. He leans in on the edge laying his head on his hands.   
"Sooooo... How did the date go? " he ask and in a second regrets it when you give him a glare from the bubbles surrounding you.   
"Y/n yes, you are cute when you pout but c'mon tell me what's bothering you? " the comment makes you smile and you decide to rant.   
"Am I ugly Jay? Boring? Why does the world hate me? " whining you lean your head against the edge of the tub.   
Jay starts to laugh and it surprises you.   
"You ugly? The great Y/n boring? And who even in the right mind would hate you?! You know what just tell me his name and I'll shoot him. End of story! "   
"Jay you can't just shoot people because the don't like me"   
"Nooo but I can shoot them for making you cry. " he mumbles. You prompt yourself on your elbows looking straight at his face your foreheads touching.   
"Jay... Do you like me? " you aks your voice small and timid.   
"You have no idea" he huffs out locking your lips together in a gentle kiss. When he pulls apart you almost whine an the loss but he just chuckles stroking your cheek gently. Jay leans in and whispers in your ear   
"Finish the bath and get dressed I am taking you on a date. " and with that he walks out. You never saw this side of him but honestly it made you all giddy inside and you couldn't wait to discover more.


	7. Ruined Surprise

Two days! Two damn days without sleep! All because Jason just had to invite Roy to stay over in the Manner in which he was currently working on godknowswhat making to much noise. Apparently something broke down,what I do not know, and the only one who could fix it was the red headed archer. I  was beyond exhausted and had it with the loud banging, how everyone else could sleep was beyond me! So I head down to the cave to give the archer a piece of my mind. Entering the cave and not even bothering to look around I yell out his name  
"Roy William Harper! What's with the goddamn noise?!" I demanded an answer setting my eyes on him and then I notice the crowd surrounding him. Bruce,Oliver,Dick,Tim,Damian and of course Jason.  
"Y/n Y/mn Y/s!" What's with the yelling?" Came Jasons cocky respons from his spot by Roy.   
"You! It's all your fault! " I point my finger at him in an accusing manner.   
"Wait,hold up,a second ago it was him! And now it's me? What did I do?!" Jason looked confused while Tim, Dick and Damian snickered behind them. On the other hand Bruce and Oliver looked at eachother and decided it was best to leave.  
"You are the one who brought him here and he is the reason I can't sleep!"   
"Well excuse me for trying to fix YOUR bike!" Now it was Roys turn to speak up.  
"Does it have to envolve so much nois-- wait,whose bike?" I finally notice the thing he was working on. My beautifull f/c bike.  
"Y-o-u-r b-i-k-e Y/n" Roy spelled it out for me which only made me roll my eyes.  
"Who said it needed fixing? "   
"I did " Jay looked at me   
"Why?"   
"It was supposed to be a surprise, you said you liked mine and Dick bike and well Roy helped out with them a little. "  
"Congratulations you ruined the surprise" Roy gave a sarcastic remark after Jay finished his explanation.   
"Whatever,you ruined my beauty sleep" I sass walking out, my sass being rewarded by the outburst of laugh by the three idiots snickering until now.  
"You really did it now Jay" Dick barley managed the words out.  
"Shut up!" Roy and Jay yelled at him  in union .


	8. Regular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Hi can you please make a coffee shop owner! Reader who is really clumsy and the shop is below jason' home/ or he go there alot.

Just another regular morning with all the regular costumers ...hopefully... There was this one guy you had a crush on a really, really, reaaaaaally huge crush on. You knew he lived in the apartments above your coffee shop, not that you stalked him! You just saw it and a few other costumers confirmed it. And it's normal to get all sweaty and clumsy when a guy like that comes over right?! He was a regular and when the clock on the wall sounded 8'o clock so did the bell above the door and in he came . You didn't know his name but knew very well his order. It was always the same so you didn't even bother going to his table to get it. One piece of pie and a cup of good old fashioned dark coffee. The coffee shop wasn't packed just a few other regular customers scattered around. Your befriend behind the counter and a stray cat on one of the stools. Bf/n prepares the order and you carefully took the tray and started walking to his table. You were so fixated on him that you didn't notice the cat that decided she sleept long enough walking up to you and tangling herself around your legs making you trip and fall. The contact with the hard wooden floor however never came. Opening your eyes you notice your crush holding you by the waist with one and the tray withe the other hand.   
"Ummm thank you...?? " slowly untangling yourself from him you taking the tray and placing the plate and the mug on his table.   
"Jason and you are welcome... Y/n" he smiles reading your name tag. You blush at the sound of your name and look away.   
"You know there is something you forgot to bring with my order" he says looking amused. You however were baffled, what did you forget?   
"Ammm and that would be? " you ask politely.   
"Your phone number "he smirks and you blush to which he let's out a little laugh that makes the butterflys in your stomach fluter. In the moment you were about the reply his phone buzzes alerting him that he has a message. His eyes quickly scan over it and I sigh leaves his mouth.   
"I am afraid that todays coffee will have to be delayed. "He mumbles pulling out his money and paying for the order he didn't finish. Before he could leave you stop him.   
"Wait! " you quickly scramble your phone number on a napkin and hand it to him.   
"Here. "  
"See you around Y/n, hopefully on a date"he winks walking out the door and your legs turn to jelly.  
The whole shop is applauding and your best friend yells   
"Alright people pay up! I was right! " you simply laugh excited for the date that is to come.


	9. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you possibly make a one shot of Jason having a bad dream but the reader comforts Him and sings to him.   
> Song: Marina and the diamonds - Numb

It was dark and cold. The only light there was shined from a few cracks in the dirty windows. I thought I was alone until I heard that haunting voice again.   
"Well would you look at that, the little Robin all on his own with no big bad bat to save him! Hahahahahha! " the Joker laughed and only then did I notice the ropes around my body and the tape over my mouth. I felt so helpless and he was right. Batman isn't going to come. The smile on his face widens as he picks up the rusted and heavy crowbar. I can feel the air becoming colder and thicker my skin itching from the rope, from the fear. He just enjoys it laughing like a maniac.   
"You know what they say, take the birds wings and it ceases to fly. Let's start a count shall we? Hahahahah Five... Four... Three... Two... One... BOOM! " he swings the crowbar at me but nothing comes except his laugh  
"Just kidding!Hahahahhaha"  
"Or am I? "His eyes turn pitch black ,everything in my sight colours red and the crowbar swings at my face.   
Jason opens his eyes frantically looking around the room and gasping for air. In the process he wakes up the girl sleeping next to him and as he starts to apologize she shushes him.   
"It's fine, he's not here Jay, it was just a nightmare. "Y/n tries calming him down . Jason pulls the girl into a hug and settles into the pillows. But he can't fall back to sleep he knows it and so does she. The dream was to vivid ,to real to monsters to continue. Jay swallows thickly afraid to sound weak. But she gets it, she always does. 

One track mind like a gold fish  
Stuck inside my Petri dish  
I can't breathe and I can't smile ... Y/n starts to sing and he finds himself relaxing to the soothing sound of her voice. 

I feel numb most of the time  
The lower I get the higher I'll climb  
And I will wonder why  
I got dark only to shine  
Looking for the golden light...   
The words were not all there and not in the right order but at 3am those words came flowing into her mind and she poured her heart out holding him close and singing. 

Forgo family, forgo friends  
It's how it started, how it ends  
I can't open up and cry  
'Cause I've been silent all my life

I feel numb most of the time  
The lower I get the higher I'll climb  
And I will wonder why  
I got dark only to shine  
Looking for the golden light

Oh, I get dark oh and I'm in hell  
I need a friend, oh but I can't yell  
Yeah, I'm no good, no good to anyone

Shine, looking for the golden light

Shine, looking for the golden light

I feel numb most of the time  
The lower I get the higher I'll climb  
And I will wonder why  
I got dark only to shine

And I light up the sky  
Stars that burn the brightest  
Fall so fast and pass you by  
Cough like empty lighters

I feel numb most of the time  
The lower I get the higher I'll climb  
And I will wonder why  
I get dark only to shine

And I light up the sky  
Stars that burn the brightest  
Fall so fast and pass you by  
Spark like empty lighters. 

Lost in the words and the song she didn't notice Jason has fallen asleep. A tear slipped from her eye when he mumbled  
"Beautiful " and she couldn't help not to smile or kiss his lips. This is the man she loves and for him she would go to hell and back as he would do the same.


	10. Copycat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt:  
> reader makes a female replica of Jason's suit and helmet puts it on , and starts copying him to annoy him then later on he has enough and decides to do the same by making a replica of her suit and mask just male version .Then the reader gets annoyed and they call a truce . Oh and BTW Dick was the one that gave her the idea to do it ,once Jason finds out they decide to dress as nightwing as payback .

"When you're bored and you know it clap your hands! " *clap clap*  
"When you're bored and you know it clap your hands" *clap clap*  
"WHEN YOU'RE BORED AND YOU KNOW IT AND AIN'T AFRAID TO SHOW IT ,CLAP YOUR HANDS! " *clap clap*  
You sang the silly song bored out of your mind but before you continued Dick interrupts your performance.   
"I am 99% sure that's not how the song goes. " he gave you a smirk and sat down beside you on the comfy couch.   
"If it isn't the golden hen! It goes if I say so... What's crackalacking? " leaning even more into the pillows you glance at him.   
"Ha-ha-ha you should really work on your jokes"  
"Shut up I'm hilarious! "  
"No but I know something that is" his smirk widened even more and you stopped the bickering to listen.   
"I am listening "  
"Annoying Jay by wearing his suit! "Dick announced.  
"Oooh I like it ,lets go make a costume like his! " jumping up you grab his hand and pull him up.   
"We?! No no.. No, I have better things to do. "   
"Help me or I'll tell Dami you ate the cookies Alfred made for him"   
"Show the way to the suing kit" happily he takes your hand and heads for your room.   
~2hours later   
A few hundred stitches later you and Dick where done with the suit and ready for patrol. He went on first and you followed in your new RedHood outfit complete with the helmet. Upon entering the batcave Tim gasped, Damian could've cared less and Jason's jaw almost hit the floor.   
"Wha-why? I don't even wanna know.. "Jay was beyond confused looking at you as if you had grown another head.   
"Don't I look cute? You know I think red is my color, and the helmet helps with bad hair days. C'mon lend me a gun and let's kick some ass! " you twirl around showing off the costume.   
"First of lose the suit, there can only be one hot guy around here -'  
"Hey! "Dick yelled over.   
"Second little kids shouldn't use guns"he mocked you as he put on his helmet and sat on his bike ready to leave. But you weren't giving up considering you already struck a nerve. Ignoring his words and jumping in the batmobile with Tim you drive out into the night.   
~on a random rooftop in Gotham  
Roy just landed on the hard concrete ready to great his friend when he was left stunned seeing two of them.   
"Wait... There are two of you?" Maybe drinking that old bottle of Jack wasn't the best thing to do before coming here but hey he's done worse.   
"Hey Roytoy, I know I look waaaaay cuter in it than Jay" you smirked seeing the archer eyeing you down. It felt as if a stone just felt from his heart noticing it was just you and not a hallucination.   
"Uhu, and-and why exactly are you dressed up as him Y/n?" Roy asked stepping closer and noticing a sulking Jason leaning on a near by wall.   
"Already told you, I look cuter! " you responded to which he laughed and just noded his head. Jay, meanwhile walked behind you and whispered in your ear "This means war" before walking off. What did he mean?   
~ one day later  
You found out exactly what he meant when you were getting ready for another patrol although this time with Bruce and Jay since Dick had to leave for Bludheaven. As you got into your suit and B into his out walked Jay wearing a replica of your suit. And boy did he look fine but you were not going to tell him that. Bruce rose an eyebrow at him to which he only smirked and said   
"What? I look cuter in it then Y/n. " you were boiling with anger but if a war is what he wants a war he will get. Before going out with B you quickly changed into the RedHood costume and got settled into the batmobile. Both Jay and you procided to annoy the living hell out of each other by imitating one another in various ways. From poses to words and frazes until you both had enough. What was the last straw? Batman. When he said enough is enough then it really is.   
"Maybe he is right" you mumble taking of the suit.   
"Yeah, probably " Jay respondes also taking his suit of.   
"Truce? " you aks sticking your hand out.   
"Truce" he says pulling you into a kiss.   
"Whose idea was this anyway? Oh and do keep the suit. " Jay asked a light smile on his lips while holding you close.   
"Dicks actually. It was a good idea. "   
"I have an even better one"  
~one day later in Bludheaven   
Nightwing was observing his town from the highest roof a smile tugging at his lips. He couldn't have been happier that the prank actually worked and today was pretty slow so he might as well take an early leave. Just as he turned around he was faced with two Nightwing. Dick almost fell from the roof in surprise but that didn't stop the other two from laughing.   
"Jaaaaaay! Y/nnnnn!!! " he immediately recognized the two figures in the dark.   
"Oh look at me I am the former Robin the great Dick Grayson! " you mocked and Jay followed.   
"I have a crush on Batman and I juuuust loooove showing off! " you both laughed again but quickly came to a halt when Dick greeted out a single word  
"Run. " and you did.


	11. Sneaky little thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason trains you to be one of them but doesn't let you go out with him.   
> You decide to sneak out.

*pow pow pow* the sounds of punching bag being butchered echoed through the batcave. Y/n was training and frankly she has had enough of Jason's protective attitude. She wanted to become one of them a vigilante . But nooooooooo Jay just had to ruin it. Bossing her around and making her train all day! She felt ready and if the punching bag was any proof you would've agreed with her. Few more punches and she gives up, right now she wanted to beat up him not the bag ! And speak of the devil look who walced in.   
"Done already babe? " Jason teased the girl who was practically fuming with anger. Oh she's gonna show him.   
"Nah babe, just a little break. Where are you of to? " Y/n asked casually although the venom in her voice was evident.   
"Oh just a regular patrol with Dick and before you ask, no, you can't come. " he said putting on his mask and sitting on his bike.   
"Why you!!!! Why not?! I am ready, you selfish sonofa--"  
"LOVE YA TO BABE, SEE YOU AT DINNER!! " Jason yelled over her words driving of into the night. But little did he know she wasn't gonna drop it, oo noo, she's going to go on patrol whether he likes it or not. Bruce already made a suit with her in case of emergency... this was one of those.. don't judge! She gets into her f/c suit and leaves a note for B to read although she was pretty sure he somehow already knew. 5minutes later she is out in the cold night sneaking across the rooftops of Gotham looking for her boyfriend. Spotting them on a nearby roof she jumps over using her grappling hook. The moment she lands and tries to sneak up to them a bullet flies beside her head and into the wall behind her.   
"Missed me! " she yells knowing that Jay was the one who fired the warning shot.   
"Oh hey Y/n, what's up, came to join in on the fun?  And Jay what's with shooting on your girlfriend? " Dick casually says strolling over to her pulling her into a hug which she returns.   
"Y/n what are you doing here? And what do you mean shooting at her how the hell did you know it was here? And why in the fu*k are you so calm about this?! " Jay was freaking that no one seemed to be concerned about the fact his girlfriend was out in the night when he told her not to come.   
"Relax Jay your gonna get greys oh.. nevermind.. Look might as well help while I am here!  You love me right??? " Y/n leaned into him giving him the puppy eye look to which he simply melted.   
"Alright you little minx, just tonight! And don't think we're not gonna talk about this later cause--"  
"Yeah, yeah, come on Dickie let's catch some bad guys! "Y/n inturupted him yanking Dick by the hand and excitedly running around.   
"Haaa... That women is gonna be the end of me. " Jay mummred with a small smile gracing his face.


	12. Jealous much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine getting Jason jealous

Y/n pov.   
Jay, Roy, Dick and me were on a rooftop in Gotham city. It was supposed to be somekind of a drug bust but the idiots never showed. I was bored. Jay wasn't paying attention to me so I decided to get him a bit jealous. At first I tried some provocative poses on a nearby gargoyle but that didn't work 'cause he was talking to Dick. So when Roy started to say his goodbyes and jumped of, naturally I took the opportunity to comment something completely of the topic.   
"Mmm.. Mm that butt tho" in a second I felt myself getting yanked by the hand and into Jasons grasp.   
"What do you mean that butt? Is my butt not good enough for you huh? What red spandex gets ya going?! Oh you gonna see some nice but tonight! Na-ah no ginger redheaded metallic arm archer gonna steal my girl! Best friend?! Hell no! Dead ex-best friend! " was all he said dragging me away and into the night followed by Dicks laughter. I couldn't say my plan didn't work.. And I was gonna get what I wanted... If you know what I mean *winks*

•••••••••••••••••••


	13. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Batfamily takes a vacation!!

Damian's pov.   
Why father insisted on this ridiculous idea was beyond my comprehension. To use his words;  it was a family bonding time in the Caribbeans. He left that incompetent brat Stephanie and that idiotic speedsters Bart all alone to watch over Gotham. He might've just as well given the keys to the city to Joker. But in all seriousness I was beyond bored and to be fair the only amusement out of this trip was watching Drake sweat and almost pass out from the heat. And he is the "future " of Gotham. Tsk. 

Y/n pov.   
I had finally persuaded Bruce to take a vacation as a family. He chose the location and everyone just packed their bags. Damian wasn't so thrilled at the idea, even now the little demon was talking to himself and pouting in the shade of a few palm trees. Dick was being well... Dick. He was like a five year old left alone in a candy store; all over the place. One minute he is in the water and the next building a sand castle. Timmy was laying on a towel observing the previous Robin play in the sand and Bruce was content watching from a far like always . Barbara decided she wouldn't be joining us because well..someone had to keep an eye out for Steph who was back home.  And as for me and Jason, we were currently playing how well can we poke the demon before he snaps. It was his turn since I already pored water over Damian but sadly he didn't burn or melt. I watched as he snuk up on him and lifted him up in one swift move. The reaction was instant.   
"Todd put me down! " Damian was furious trying to wiggle his way out of the older ones grip.   
"Relax batbrat it's not like you're gonna drown or something... Unless you can't swim? " Jay teased him and I could see Damian turning red and burning with anger.   
"Of course I can swim!  I am the grandsons of Ra'ah Ghul! Now ,PUT ME DOWN! " At this point everyone was giggling at the two boys.   
"Alright, prove it! " Jason dragged him all the way to the water and turned at me winking.   
"Y/n, if you'd be so kind and be the judge" Jay asked me politely.   
"Ah, no no no!  She's your girlfriend that's not fair! " Dick butted in and Tim joined "Agreed, we need a proper judge for this" the moment he said that all heads turned to Bruce. He looked like he has given up on us at that moment but with a sigh complied to our request. So we all got into the water about knee high and waited for B to give us the go. Jay smirked and nudged my hip, Dick splashed Tim and I triped Damian or at least tried.   
"One, two, three.... GO! " we jumped and swimed like our lives depended on it. At one point as I got my head on the surface to breath in Jay pulled me by the leg making me go under again and I could hear Tim screaming at Dick for almost drowning him. When I finally reached the shore again all of the boys were waiting to here Bruce announce the winner.   
"So who won? " I asked looking up. He looked at each and every one of us and cold hartedly replied   
"Justice always wins" and walked of.  Damian in an instant was up and walking back in the shade of his palm trees, Dick was laughing his ass of, Tim rolled his eyes and went to read a book and Jason turned to me  
"Two out of three? "   
"You're on tin head! " I yelled leaving him in a second. 

Dicks pov.   
Dorks was the word I thought of when I saw Y/n and Jay going at it again. Those amateurs, they have no idea how to have fun.... All I have to do is wait for Bruce to fall asleep and then... Bury him in sand....


	14. Heated romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : You are Damians twin sister and dating Jason which he doesn't know. He catches you in the act ;)   
> (The reader and Damian are 18)

Here is the thing. You are Damian's twin sister. Which means...don't do anything stupid and don't make him upset. For the most 18 years of your life you have struggled with these rules. Why? Because he is a goddamn brat that no one can please. Whether it be you borrowed something of his or simply beat him at a game he would sulk ,overreact or not talk to you at all. So how do you tell him you are dating one of your brothers and in this case his least favorite one. Jason. Well you don't. That's why right now you were hiding in your boyfriends room trying to talk him out of spilling it all to your twin.   
"Jay he will kill you! " you step in front of the door blocking his exit.   
"Y/n, relax, I can handle him. " he tried to maneuver around you but after all you were a bat.   
"Look, let me put it this way, would you rather go talk to him or make out with me? " you smirk flipping your hair aside. Jason stared at you for a moment before relaxing, a devilish smile on his face.   
"Since you put it that way... " in a second you were on the bed him towering over you.   
"Y/n, y/n, my sweet y/n what will I do with you? " he chuckled leaning as close as possible to your face.   
"Kiss me, duh"you stated matteroffactly before chrasing your lips to his. It got heated real quick his kisses becoming more demanding and his hands traveling all over your body. You were about to pull his shirt of when the door came chrasing open Damian's voice booming trough the room.   
"Todd have you seen--Y/N!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?! " Damian was beyond furious. Jason quickly bolted of the bed and towards the window while you stepped in front of your twin.   
"Dami--" you started.   
"Don't Dami me! He was all over you! "He lunged foward and Jason went out the window yelling   
"IT WAS GOOD WHILE IT LASTED BABE! "


	15. Good to have you back

"Hey Y/n guess what? You are coming with us to see Mount Justice!" Dick excitedly bursted into my room while I was reading.  
"First: you didn't let me guess, second: meh not really interested, third: who is we?" I set aside my book to see him in his full Nightwing costume.  
"Why must you be soooo meh, Us is Tim ,Damian,Bruce and me " he sat down next to me.   
"Soooo?" I asked while he just rolled his eyes at me.  
"Jason and Roy are gonna be there?" He gave a shot and I took the bite. Jumping of and heading straight for the cave yelling in the process "Jaaaaaaaaaay!"   
••••••  
*In the jet*   
"Can we go faster?" I asked from my spot next to Damian hoping to get there faster since I haven't seen Jay in a month.   
"Why,afraid Todd's gonna go missing again?" Damian teased and I shot him my best bat glare.  
"Damian " Bruce warned the demon before speaking to me  
"Few more minutes and we're there" he always had a soft spot for me which made me swell with pride.   
"Y/n what are you wearing? " Tim who was quite until now spoke up.  
"Noooothiiing" I mumbled looking into my lap. The truth was I wasn't wearing my suit cause I wanted to impress Jason I was wearing a flowery dress.   
"Trying to impress someone?" Now he was teasing me. So I yanked Dick out oh his seat and sat next to Bruce. No one complained and after a few more minutes Bruce spoke up again "We are here" I swear in that moment you could've mistaken me for the flash, that's how fast I was outside the jet.  
"Where is he? Let me see him! C'mon!! "I was pulling Dick by his hand making him stumble. Just as he was about to respond I heard a familiar voice   
"Where is who? " Roy questioned looking at me . I ran straight to him,jumping in his arms.   
"Roy toy!!!! You are back!" squeezing him tightly he let's out a laugh.  
"Missed you to Y/n " before I could say anything else he carries me away into another room and sitting on a couch is my boyfriend,Jason. I jump out of Roy's arms and straight into Jason's. "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay imisedyousomuch! " letting it all out in one breath I hug him tightly his arms immediately going around my waist pulling me closer.   
"I missed you to Y/n" he kisses me and just as I was about to kiss back everyone was in the room.  
"NOT on the couch! " Bart whined   
" Knew iiiit! Jason has a heart!" Miss M added and suddenly I was in a middle of a discusion. I looked at Jason completely confused.  
"Don't mind them, they are just a bunch of DORKS! " he said the last bit out loud and every one laughed including me and him. It was good to have him back.


	16. Hot And Bothered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short drabble,but I hope you like it!

Summer days were the things Y/n lived for. The sun,sand,waves and hot guys on the beach. Well to be exact her hot boyfriend Jason on the beach. He only went because she made him.Lets face it he wasn't exactly a peoples person. Jason was more like a grumpy cat getting dragged along by an overly hyped dog. But this was better than spending the day with Dick,trust me,he was worse than Y/n. The beach was quite and only a few people were on it scattered around. Y/n and Jason were closest to the water,laying down on their towls feeling the sun illuminate their skin.  
"You know Jay this is nice. Getting away from the crowd for awhile" Y/n mumbled adjusting her red bikini that barely covered enough of her skin but she didn't mind. Her frame was perfectly hugged by the red elastic material and Jay couldn't keep his eyes off of it.  
"Mhm..sure is" he absent mindedly replied not taking his eyes off of her glistening skin.   
"See something you like Jay? " the girl teased slowly getting up of her spot giving him a full look..  
"Yeah, you!" He smirked getting up as well. She leaned in closer to him, whispering in his ear  
"If you catch me... you might get a kiss and maybe even more " winking she ran into the water all the way giggling at Jasons dumbfolded expression.  
"Y/n! You can't -you can't say something like that and just -just leave! "


	17. Game Night

Friday nights with the bat family were priceless. It was the only time no one was to bussy for a board game or a movie. Tonight was one of those nights. The comfy lounge was filled with laughter as yet another board game was played. This evening it was Dicks turn to choose so no wonder everyone was bent in various positions playing twister. All except one certain member. Y/n was running late do to Bruce and his late patrol. She bursted into the room excited to join in on the fun.   
"Guys!!!! Guyssss!!! I wanna plaaaaaay!" Y/n whined joining Barbara on the couch were she was sitting turning the pointer round and round.   
"Wait till were done with this one Y/n" Jay chuckled at the inpatient girl bouncing in her spot.   
"Hey Babs,wanna hear a joke?"   
"Sure Y/n. Left hand red!" Barbara turned now facing Y/n.   
"How many lips does a flower have? "   
"Y/n what did I tell you about telling that joke to others?!" Jason was heard just as Barbara was going to guess.  
"Shs you! You are my boyfriend ,you are supposed to support me!"  
"I am! "   
"Guys the game!" Dick let out a frustrated groan  
"What's the matter Grayson ,can't handle a little heat?" Damian teased the former Robin.  
"Guys shut it! Y/n tell the joke so we can continue " Tim pleaded from his spot.   
"Right, so how many lips does a flower have?!"  
"Uhh it doesn't? " Babs gave an unsure answer.   
"Tulips!!! Haha get it!?!" Y/n was laughing looking at the many confused faces staring back at her.  
"That was so lame, sorry Y/n" Dick said after the awkward silence.  
"Told you so" Jay said with a smirk. Y/n got up before Babs could turn the handle stepping closer to the math.   
"You know what guys?" she asked  
"What?" four boys asked in union.  
She knocks them down from their positions getting various grunts in response.  
"It was funny and I bet Bruce will laugh!"she says walking out of the room.  
"Jaaaay!" Bruces voice was heard from upstairs and every single person in the room had a horrified expression on their face.  
"Why do I love her again?" He mumbles as she pokes her head trough the door  
"Cause I am cute! And good luck explaining the joke to Bruce" she winks walking off.


	18. Jason Todd X Reader (3)

You see tonight was a special night, well at least to you, because who doesn't love a fancy ball,especially when your crush is going to be there? Running in a stunning black dress and matching high heels through the streets of Gotham all you could've think of was if Jason was going to notice. Why? Obviously you like him a lot. So when you do reach the Wayne Enterprise building and ran up to the party of course you look for him. And yet noticing you first was Tim. Strolling towards you he gives you a hug.   
"Well doesn't someone look fancy tonight" he smiles handing you a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter passing by.  
"Yeah,all sweaty and smugy and out of breath like a real diva" you scuff gulping down the golden bubbly liquid in one go.  
"If you had payed attention to the time you wouldn't be late" Damians voice comes from behind followed by Dicks   
"Also you might wanna rethink your putting on makeup ritual, it takes to long" rolling your eyes you repeat his words in a mocking tone "You might wanna rethink your bla bla bla,maybe I just wanted to look good tonight!" Now it was Damians turn to scuff "Tsk for who,it's only us here"  
"Right,what was I thinking he was gonna show up" muttering under your breath you head to the balcony.   
"Nicely done batbrat,you just made Y/n sad" Tim gave Damian a glare. "Tsk not my fault she is to incompetent to tell that idiot how she feels " ready to march in another direction he takes a step only to be pulled by the collar of his expensive suit by Dick. "Not so fast babybat, now you get to go and find him and tell him that."   
"Not a chance Grayson"   
"You're the one who messed it up and you're the one who is going to fix it"  
"Do I look like a therapist to you Grayson? I will do no such thing" "Yes you will"   
"No, I won't "   
"Oh for crying out loud you two are making a scene, just go find him together! " Tim cuts their argument short sending them on there way just in time as he was getting draged in another unwanted conversation. Meanwhile you found a nice bench on the balcony to cry on looking into the flashing lights of your beloved city. It wasn't the first time you were disappointed like this by him,no,it happened a lot. He failed to notice every single attempt you gave to capture his attention . It was enough. Getting up to leave,brushing of the tears and smudged makeup you get up only to bump into something solid.  
"Where are you going Y/n?"  
"Home Jay " you mumble in his chest.   
"No, your not, they told me the whole story " he lifts your chin up but you advert your gaze away.   
"Y/n look at me"  
"No, I am not pretty right now"  
"Now?! You're always beautiful, what are talking about!"  
"Am I? Then how come you never notice?!" your eyes are finally staring into his.  
"You think I don't notice your hair,gourges smile,the dresses you put on, the way you laugh?! I do! But guess what I am just as cowardly as you when it comes to admitting it." taking the opportunity of your speechless face he gives you a kiss to which you happily respond tugging him closer by his tie. However the kiss didn't last long since it was inturupted by the claps and whistles of the whole audience gathered to watch the mini soap opera on the balcony.   
"Finnaly!" Dick was beyond happy   
"I need acid to whipe that picture out of my eyes now " Tim not so much  
"Tsk whatever " Damian the least. And as for you, you were a blushing mess clutching onto Jasons shirt swearing on all alive and dead while he was laughing his ass off.  
.....


	19. Jason Todd X Reader (2)

This was a bad idea. I may look ridicoulus but I dont give a damn.  
See earlier today B was showing me costumes off all my famous superhero friends. They were nice some of them even impressive and I even tried on one of Nightwings old costumes. To not get in all of the details it took a lot of begging. Anyway the one costume I really wanted to see and try on wasnt there. Red Hoods helmet just facinated me. How did Jay see trought that heavy thing? I didnt know but me, Y/n, swearing on all alive and dead was going to find out.  
So now here I was in the batcave sneaking around while Jay was in the shower trying to find the helmet since I already took the discarded jacket. Spoting it on a medical table I snach it making a run to the computer(big screen like a mirror). In my triumph I put it on my head...it wasnt bad but it kinda smelled weird...and the eyes...but all in all I looked hot. Parading in front of the big screen I was turning around,making poses even doing impressions of him.  
-Pew,pew!! Powpow!!- I faked the sounds of a "shooting" like in those movies. As I was about to strike yet another pose I heard laughter and clapping behind me. Spinning around on my heal I was faced with a soaking Jason in a towell to his waist and damp hair.  
-Nice performance Y/n but I am pretty sure its dinner and then a show-he gave a slight chuckle comming closer to me.  
-Iii uhh you see..am..wait are you asking me out?-I suddennly asked confused my voice muffled by the helmet. He was now standing right in front of me slowly taking the helmet off my head. I was left speechless as he removed it pecking my lips softly saying   
-Yes I am-he pulled back a small smile on his lips.  
-But I get to keep the jacket right?- I asked giving him the puppy eyes. He just rolled his eyes at me replying   
-Y/n be ready at six and you get to keep the jacket if you stay the night.-Jason winked at me walking of.  
-Pervert!-I yelled back at him...he has a nice butt tough. I failled to realize I said the last bit out loud hearing his laughter followed by a shout -Pervert!-


	20. Jason Todd X Reader

Being a sidekick to the legendary Batman isn't as fun or exiting as it sound.Quite the oposite.For instance today instead of going to patrol I was left behind in the Batcave to monitor the situation since Barbara has gotten a cold.  
"Y/n wats the status?"the familliar voice of Nightwing rang in my ear.  
"Everything clear so far..."I responded slouching in the chair even more.  
"Chear up,there is allways next time."he tried cheering me up until Robin inturupted him  
"Nightwing focus on the task at hand."Damians stern voice came trough the comm sistem.  
"Has the fun already started?"an unfamiliar voice rang in my ear making me jolt up.  
"Red!Long time no hear..or see for that matter"Dick seemed entusiastic about the new voice on the line.  
"Oh I've been bussy fighting crime and such hahaha and were is the big bad bat?"the new guy cockly responded.  
"Red or what's your name get of the commlinks I dont even know how you hacked them in the first place"B is going to kill me if he finds out.  
"Hmm who is the angelic voice on the other line? Could it be Y/n Y/s?" the moment that has been said I froze in my seat.  
"How do you know my name?!" I demanded an answer.  
"Who wouldnt know such a pretty bird like you,besides its for me to know and you to find out"he flirted.  
"Red leave her be,instead of craming the comlinks drop bye tonight"Dick gave a slight chuckle at the end.  
"Only if she will be there"the other guy replied.  
"She will"with that said the coms were shot down and I was left siting in front of the computer like a idiot. What just happened?!  
.....  
30 minutes later my toughts and game of soliter were inturupted by the sounds of the batmobile, Dicks bike and another bike I didnt recognize. Walking up to me were Nightwing,Robin,Red Robin and a guy with a red helmet.  
"Ahem who is the new guy?"I asked gesturing the guy with the hemlet.  
"Actually old, Y/n meet Jason Todd"Nightwing introduced us while the guy was pulling his helmet of reaviling a rather handsome face and features.  
I was left speachless for a second looking into his eyes.  
"I know, I'm hot"Jason gave me a smile coming up to me winking.  
"Amm.."I really didnt know what to say.  
"Jason your loweing her IQ by speaking to her"Tim stated a small smile on his lips.  
"Very funny little bird"Jason sent him a glare.  
"Uhh I'mma go get B"I got of the chair ready to get him failling to notice he was already coming down the stairs.  
"Jason"His voice echoed trough the cave.  
"B,it been a while."Jason stated unimpresed turning his gaze once again on me.  
"What do you say new girl,you me date?"giving me a wink he steped closer.  
"Oh no you dont Todd.Tsk you are going to corupt her"Damon came from behind me followed by Bruce.  
"Sure"I simply answered. Suprising everyone in the cave including myself, except Jay who seemed to light up at my words.  
"Excelent! I ll pick you up tomorrow at 20:00h"he kissed my cheeck making me blush.  
"Todd come close to her and you'll need the lazarus pit again"the little devil acttually cared for me!  
"Leave them be Damian."Bruce said.  
"Dinner is ready"Alfred inturupted gesturing to follow him. Heading up the stairs Dick chreeped in   
"What a nice family reunion".I just sent him a small smile hearing one last statment whispered by him  
"Geting those two together is the best idea I've had in a while"


	21. Experiment Gone Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: reader was working on an experiment and as she was mixing the chemicals Jason decides to scare her so he does and she drops the glass beaker and a cloud of purple smoke appears and they both pass out . Once they wake up they realize their genders have changed and they can't turn back unless they confess but they don't know that Dick decides to help Female Jason to try and confess but Dick is kinda weirded out same with Barbara with the reader... 
> 
> Quick note: Not exactly like the prompt.

Ah the Justice League. A bunch of irresponsible adults. They told you to whip up some kind of a chemical substance. Did they ask you do you know how? No. 

That's why you were at the batcave hunched over a boiling crystal bowl adding things you probably shouldn't. A freakishly green liquid and pink glitter were only some of the things you added upon the mess that was already fuming with a sickly yellowish color. 

Now you didn't notice your so called frenemy creeping up on you ready to further destroy the already monsters poison. Slowly Jason tiptoed behind you and just as you were about to put a tiny bit of something called sulfur in,bumped your elbow making you spill the whole content in. Which proved to be fatal. A purple/pink cloud formed above your head and before you could even yell or process what was going on, both of you were knocked out by the gas radiated from the cloud. 

~5hours later  
Opening your eyes you took in your surroundings. It wasn't your room but you did know who it belonged to. Barbara. Pushing the covers off of your body and walking to the bathroom you couldn't help but to notice a slight shift in your posture or the hair covering your once smooth legs. In panic you run straight to the mirror and almost pass out again.  
You were a guy now. Like full on guy,complete with chest hair a slight stuble on your chin and short hair. Hell you looked fine as ever but that didn't help with the fact that you wanted to turn back.  
"OH you're awake. " Barbara interrupted your gazing into the mirror.  
" So.... Do you wanna talk about it Y/n? "you could tell she was feeling awkward around you.  
" What happened, how do you know it's me and not really no I just wanna fix this!" beyond frustrated you lay back on her bed.  
"It seems that your little experiment backfired when Jay tried to mess with it and I know it's you from the security cameras in the cave." "And were is Jay?!"  
"Calm down he is alright, he is with Dick,same old just a bit more female. " nervously she scratched the back of her head leaning against the chair.  
" He is a girl?!!!!! Oh my God how am I going to fix this??!!!!! I can't be a guy forever! What about all the makeup and heels and... Wait... Scratch that... This might actually be a good thing. "  
" No, no, noooo Y/n! Look Bruce is already looking for a cure, just think about something else to do until he's done. "  
" Easy for you to say, your not the one stuck in this body "you huff looking at the ceiling.  
" I know hon. "

~Meanwhile in Dicks room

"What do you mean I am stuck like this until Bruce finds a cure????!!" since he woke up Jason was a yelling mess and that didn't help Dick who was beyond confused out.  
"Goddamn man it's like you're on your period already... "he mumbled.  
" MAN? NO I AM A WOMAN THANKS TO Y/N!!! NOW SHUT UP AND FIX THIS CRAP! " Jason was so pissed at his current situation that he refused to do anything until Dick or someone finds the cure.  
" I already told you B is working on it, quit being such a drama queen! Look at it this way, now you can tell Y/n how you feel and if she doesn't feel the same after B has cured you maybe she won't remember it! " Dick has had it with Jason's whining and yelling about how frustrating this situation was.  
" But she might remember! "  
" LOOK HERE JAY, I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR WHINING YOU ARE WORSE THAN Y/N ON HER PERIOD! NOW GET YOUR SORRY ASS BUT UP AND GO TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL OR I SWEAR TO GOD I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A GIRL NOW I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT!! " Jason was stunt for a moment before getting up and walking out of the room leaving Dick to sort his anger out. An angry Dick is better to avoid. But he was right. He might as well tell her now. 

Barbara's room was just down the hallway,you couldn't really miss it since the door was decorated with little bats. Knocking on the door he feel a bit awkward shifting in his place. Barbara opens and pushes him in closing the door behind him and stepping out into the hallway. Jason notices Y/n on the bed staring at the ceiling as if there was a movie playing on it. He clears his throat and gets her attention.  
"What do you want Jay? Turn me into a squirrel next?" you didn't even flinch at his presence nor move your gaze from the ceiling.  
"No... I actually came to say I am sorry and to confess something. " he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for your reply.  
" You looked at your self naked now? It's okay I did that too. Now you can go. "  
" What? NO! Why would I--nevermind. All I wanted to tell you is that..... I love you. " Jason got up to leave only to be pulled into your hug.  
" I love you too "you mumble in his hair not feeling so angry anymore.  
" Y/n you're chrusing me"he barely managed to get it out.  
"Shut up, now you know how we girls feel when you hug us to hard. " she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and the purple mist surrounded them once more only this time they didn't pass out.  
" Y/n! You're a girl again!" Jay kissed you pulling you close.  
"Yeeeeey! We're normal again! " you both started to laugh until Dicks voice was heard from behind the door.  
" Told you Zattana could make it work! "

" OH I am so going to kill him!"


	22. Cute and Cuddly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Reader turns into a 3 year-old

When Zatanna asked you to help her out with practicing a few spells this isn't what you imagined. Not at all. You got turned into a 3 year old! All because Zatanna said one word wrong. Now no one knew you still had your memory and could understand them perfectly so you decided to mess with them until the situation is fixed.

Right now you were running from Dick who was your assigned babysitter until Jason comes and takes you to the Manor.   
"Y/n!! Quit running! " he shouted running after you. Giggling you round a corner and slam right into Jay who luckily caught you before you fell.   
" Well, well, well if it isn't the little Y/n? And where are you headed for? " he just melted at how adorable you were.   
" Up, up!!!! UUUUUUUP! " raising your tiny hands you yell at him. He let's out a small laugh and picks you up just as Dick rounds the corner.   
" Oh thank God you caught her, take that devil away. " exhausted he leans against a wall.   
" Devil? What's it the golden boy can't handle a little chase with a 3 year-old? "he teases turning around heading towards the exit.   
" Noo, she messed with the computer, painted Wallys nails, used a sharpie to draw on the wall and she touched my eksrima sticks!  " he whined glaring at you.   
" What ever floats your boat Dickie, not everything has to evolve around you. " Jay simply replies walking off. You on the other hand stuck your tongue at Dick who was left stunned by your action.   
" See, she's doing it now! Right now! "  
" Whatever! " and with that you're headed for the Mansion.

~Half an hour later  
Y/n POV.

God the car ride was awful. Jay wouldn't let me touch anything! All I did was sing along to some silly baby songs that were playing on the radio. When we finally got to the cave and he let me run I immediately bolted toward the computer and Timmy.   
Poor Jay barley turned around and I was already gone. Quickly I climbed on Tim's lap to which he let out a girlish scream. What a dork.   
"Jaaaaaay! Who's kid is this!?!" he was in full panic mode which made me laugh and giggle as I started to press random buttons on the computer.   
"That's Y/n, before you ask one word : Zatanna. And you quit touching things you shouldn't." Jay says picking me up from Tim's lap and heads towards the exit. I struggle and wiggle but he won't let me go.   
"If you don't stop doing that you won't get a cookie. " as if he said some magic word to me I still, waiting to get to the kitchen. I wonder if Damian will be there? 

After what felt like eternity we arrive at the kitchen. Alfred was cooking something and Damian was nowhere to be seen. Jason sat me down on a chair and what do you know, in front of me where Damians favorite cookies. It would be a shame if someone were to eat them. So I digg in. Jason wasn't paying attention to me because he was to busy explaining the situation to Alfred. I just kept stuffing my mouth with cookies until there was nothing left on the plate. As on cue Damian walked in.   
"Alfred where are the cookies? " he asked not even blinking.   
" On the table master Damian." Alfred said and as all three turned around they were greeted with an empty plate. Damians eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets as I pulled my cutest look on them. Of course Alfred didn't buy it but Jason melted and started explaining as I yet again bolted towards somewhere.   
As it turns out I was terribly sleepy and the first room I wondered in was Bruce's. He was on the bed reading a book. Quietly as I could I started to climb the bed but I was to short and to tired. Him being the great detective noticed my presence immediately and helped me up putting me on his chest. I bet Clark already told him the whole story after all I did spray paint his hair green. My tiny hands grasp at his shirt and I  mumble "Cuddle"  closing my eyes. He hugs me closer and continues to read as I drift of into sleep...

~Meanwhile   
"Where could she be? I looked everywhere for her! " Jason was beyond confused and panicked when he couldn't find you anywhere.   
" Maybe it is for the better at least she won't eat anymore of my cookies. " Damian was still angry at you and did nothing at all to help with the search.   
" She is with Master Bruce " Alfred interrupted their conversation passing by. A look of pure horror painted Jason's face.

What did you do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request something please do so in the comments.


	23. Cute and Cuddly Pt2

You had a good nap but not so good of a wake up call. What woke you up was an argument between Barbara and Tim about some computer. Boring.   
Opening your eyes you notice you weren't laying on the mattress rather on someone. Bruce. He was still asleep but you were hungry and didn't want to climb off the big bed alone so you wouldn't fall. Let's face it 3 year-olds aren't exactly gymnasts, well at least you. You try to sit up but one of his hands is holding you down. This isn't going to work. Lifting your tiny hand up you start poking his cheek. "Uuuuuup! Wake up!" you whine and poke until a hand stops you and his blue eyes stare directly at your little ones. Now most people would be scared but not you. Oh no. You started giggling and wiggling in his grip. A small smile graces his face and he lifts you up.   
"Hungry? " he asks and you enthusiastically nod. Oh boy where you starving. And not a moment to late in walks Alfred with breakfast.   
" Good morning Master Bruce, Miss Y/n. After your breakfast Zatanna wishes to speak to you. " he explains and nods at you setting the tray on the bed and walking out.   
Immediately you dig in. 

Raspberry jam covered your face and hands after the meal you just had. Bruce noticed and decided you needed a bath. However you did not think the same and as soon as he got in to the bathroom you slid of the bed clumsily and stormed out of the room.   
Down the stears and directly into Tim. He freaked out almost dropping his coffee and spilling it all over the expensive carpet.   
"Y/N!!!! " Bruce called after you and a look of terror was both on yours and Tim's face. And what do you do? Run.   
Trough the kitchen and in the garden. Your tinny feet stumbled across the terass in search of a hiding place but all you found was Jason.   
" Gotcha you little devil! " he surprised you lifting you up and taking you back in. You struggled but it didn't work. And Zatanna was patiently waiting on the sofa for you.   
" Alright let's fix this, shall we? " she smiled and preceeded to cast a spell on you. In a blink of an eye and a blue cloud you were back to your old self.   
" It worked! " both Jason and Zatanna were happy. You weren't. You wanted to have more fun as a tiny kid. But you guessed it was better this way.   
" Aww don't pout Y/n, you are still cute as ever" Jay reassured you with a kiss on your lips. "And you taste delicious" he winked making you blush remembering the raspberry covering your hands and mouth.   
"Y/N!!! " Bruce voice was heard from above. Oh no. Once again you sprint into a run leaving a confused Jason and Zatanna behind. 

~2 days later  
" WHO ATE MY COOKIES!?!!!! " Damian yelled walking in the living room and staring directly at you.   
" Hey don't look at me batbrat I am no longer a kid, why would I eat them? " you smile and he relaxes.   
" Maybe you're right...must of been Titus " he mumbles walking back to the kitchen.   
Jason who was by your side at the sofa pulls you closer and whisperes in your ear  
" You ate them, didn't you? "  
" Yup" you reply sneaking a cookie from behind your back and takin a bite. 

￼

 

Here is part two and I hope you like it!!! 


	24. Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad account 
> 
> Prompt : Your and Jason's wedding

Today was the day! 

You were getting married!

Everything was perfect. The morning you spent with your bff/n, Barbara, Stephanie, Cassandra and Selina in the spa getting relaxed and groomed. Yours and Jason's wedding was being held in the backyard of the Mansion.  
Bruce gave his all in making it the most extravagant wedding of the year. Beautiful flowers, doves, decorations, cake, bouquet, you got it all. And a glorious wedding dress too.

Your pov.

I was in my room looking at a mirror. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I looked like a princess and it was my special day. The day everyone dreams of at some point of their life and here I was.  
Although I felt immense joy and happiness the anxiety creeped in.  
"You look stunning!" I twirl around in my dress to see Barbara holding a bouquet of roses.  
"Thanks Babs, I love it too. " I turn around just one more time to look at myself in the mirror before walking out with Barbara. It really was a stunning dress.

￼

Barbara hands mi the bouquet and I step out on the staircase immediately being greeted by Bruce. Quickly he gives me one of his rare hugs and links our hands together. He was the one walking me down the aisle. And I could tell he was just as excited as me. The whole trip down the stairs and to the backyard we didn't exchange a word and we didn't have to. When we reach the white rug that leads to Jason and the priest I feel my legs cut off. He looked amazing in his suit, everyone did from the bridesmaids to guests. It was beautiful. The music that started playing brings me back to reality and Bruce nudges me forward. I could see Jay smiling and I mirror his expression overjoyed that I finally got to have him all to myself. The moment I started walking all the guest rise throwing flower petals on me and in front until I reach the makeshift altar. And I just freeze at the sight of it all. Bruce nudges me forward and Jason takes my hand the priest mumbling something I wasn't paying attention to.  
"Relax Y/n, you look beautiful." Jason leaned in whispering in my ear and at that moment I just wanted to hug him.  
"Ahem, if you would please read your vowes?" The priest asked and both of us pulled a tiny piece of paper out. We decided it would be a private thing that we wouldn't announce to everyone just for the two of us to see. And after we exchanged the vowes everything was a blur. From my shaking yes to Jason almost losing the ring from how much his hands were shaking. But one moment will stay carved in my memory forever. When we finally put the rings and the priest said he could kiss me.

￼

The kiss was so gentle and full of love I just wanted to kiss him forever but he picked me up and started our walk out.

￼

As the rice and the flowers fell on us he kissed me again and whispered  
"I finally have you forever and ever. "


	25. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad account 
> 
> Prompt : Jason forces his girlfriend (you) to kill as some sort of initiation but she refuses.

All you had to do was complete one of Jason's tasks and your in. Ready to serve the Arkham Knight, cleanse Gotham of its scum. But this wasn't the test you were hoping for. Sure you could beat up a guy, knock him unconscious hell even cut him up a bit but KILL him?! Now that was taking it to the extreme. So it was no surprise that when Jason put a gun in your hand and told you to shot a guy he just beat up, you couldn't do it. 

"It's simple Y/n you aim, I do believe you know how to do that, and pull the trigger.  " Jason was standing behind you one hand around your waist and the other around the gun alongside yours.   
" Jay I can't... It's not right! " you wanted to back out, move away but he held you in place, directly in front of the almost passed out man.   
Jason leaned in, his head resting on your shoulder as he whispered in your ear   
" You want to be with me, don't you? "  
" Of course! But Jay-- "  
" THEN SHOOT HIM NOW! " his grip around you tightened and he nudged you forward towards the man struggling to stay awake. You tried to wiggle out his grip or drop the gun but he wouldn't let you.   
" Why must you be so difficult! All it takes is one light press at that trigger and he's gone! What good did he ever do?! He is a criminal, a scum! So why not end his miserable life? Huh? ANSWER ME Y/N!!! " He was losing it, you didn't like it when he acted this way... So cold. You didn't answer and Jason snapped. He pushed you into the wall and shot the man in the head.

￼

The sound of the gun going off and the blood dripping onto the ground carved themselves into your brain. You will have nightmares for sure. Jason pins you to the wall grabbing your chin and tilting your head to the side.   
"Look at him Y/n. " he whispered but you didn't want to see the limp body or the blood, non of it so you closed your eyes which made him angry.   
" LOOK AT HIM! " His grip became tighter and all of the sudden he turns your head twoards him.   
" Why must you be so weak! " you open your eyes ready to tell him off when his fist starts flying towards your face but makes contact with the hard cement next to your head. 

￼

You break down your legs cutting off as tears begin streaming down your face. How did it come to this?   
" Shit, Y/n I didn't mean--" Jason makes a move to grab you but you stand up avoiding his touch.   
"Don't... Don't touch me... " your voice is trembling with sadness and fear, you didn't want him, not like this. Before you could run he grabs you and as you kick in his arms he only holds you closer and tighter until you give in.   
" I'm sorry. I love you Y/n. " he whispers with a weak voice his head falling on your shoulders hot tears soaking up your skin.   
" I am so sorry,so sorry Y/n... "

￼


	26. Little Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad account 
> 
> Prompt : Jason as a toddler

You know that annoying kid that's always asking questions and running around?   
Well Jason takes that to a whole different level. 

See when Dr. Faith drops by for a visit, you don't provoke him and most definitely don't make fun of his powers. That's what Jay did and oh boy was he paying for it right now, in a form of a three year old kid. And who got to be the lucky person babysitting the little devil? Why YOU of course, his loving girlfriend. And you decided to have fun with it. 

~At the Mansion   
"Quit pouting Jay you look adorable! " you said to the now three year old Jason. 

￼

" I don't wike it! " oh he was just to cute in his bunny suit . But little did you know he was already plotting his revenge. You yanked him to the kitchen with you so Alfred could see him to. He was resisting and clinging to the walls and tables just to make it harder for you. Eventually you did drag him to the kitchen after all you were stronger now than him. Alfred tried to hold in his laugh upon seeing him but failed making you laugh as well.   
"Master Jason I must say, pink really is your color. " Alfred teased him a little to which Jason got even more poutier making you squill at the adorablenes. You got dragged into a conversation with Alfred giving Jason the perfect opportunity to execute his plan. He stole a few cookies from the table carefully climbing the chair and then stormed off down to the cave.   
Not only did he scare Tim but he managed to scare Damian as well. The minute he walked in the cave he bumped into Tim making the guy scream at what he thought was a giant bunny. Jason just laughed at him an proceeded towards the computer where he not only managed to cover it in sticky coffee left by Tim but send a photo of him to Damian. Now that scared the batbrat as he also thought a giant bunny hacked the computer. Jason then proceeded in coloring Bruce's suit with a sharpie and unscrewing some bolts on Damians bike.   
But there was one obstacle he didn't account for. Dick. The guy came in and immediately hugged Jay almost crushing him.   
"Let go, leeeet goooooo!! " Jay kicked and screamed in Dicks arms but the oldest Robin wouldn't let him go.   
" Awwww, no can do little bunny you have to go back to Y/n " he smiled and carried him back into the Mansion, Jay protesting all the way.   
The second Jason was put on the ground he ran to you.   
" Here you go Y/n" he said with his cutest smile handing you a screwdriver and a sharpie. You didn't know how to feel about it exactly.   
"Umm thanks? " he just noded and sat down in a chair waiting for the show to start. 

~10 minutes later 

Jason was watching a cartoon and you were reading a magazine. Finally some peace. That is until both Bruce and Damian walked in   
an angry look on both of their faces staring directly at you.   
"Y/n, explain. " Bruce simply said. Now you were confused.  
" Explain what? " you didn't notice Jason directing his attention to the situation a smile on his lips.   
" Why did you color my suit? " Bruce asked and Damian cut in " And why did you mess with my bike?! " Tim also decided to join in " Who messed with the computer?? " you were being flooded with questions you couldn't answer and as you were about to defend yourself Jason's laugh was heard. That little devil set you up.   
" Oh you better pray you run like a bunny Jay cause otherwise you're gonna be a dead one! " you yelled jumping of your seat to grab him as he started to run as fast as he could. 

~15 minutes later 

Dick walked in to see a displeased Bruce, Tim and Damian and you and Jay were nowhere to be found.   
" Aww where did the bunny go? " he asked.   
" Probably ended in a stew. " Tim shrugged. Just as Dick was about to press on about the subject in walks a fully adult Jason in a bear suit sitting on the sofa. Before anyone could ask anything he just mumbled   
" Don't. Just don't. "

￼


	27. Gone With The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad account 
> 
> Prompt : Man,he can run fast when he needs to 
> 
> Short imagine

~in you room 

Jason and Roy were with you in your room as you were cleaning up your closet. You decided to try somethings out to see if some of the clothes still fit. The first few things weren't that good and you all voted on giving it a way. But there was one dress you didn't really want to give away but knew was to small for you at this point. It was an old dress but you loved it. You slipped it on and walked out in front of the guys.   
"So what do you think? " you asked turning to the mirror babbling about the dress that obviously didn't fit you that well anymore. Jason and Roy exchanged some pretty awkward and scared looks between them not sure how to tell you about the situation. 

￼

And then, Jay bolted leaving Roy alone with you. 

"... and I was thinking maybe I'll wear it for the dinner tomorrow, what do you say Jay? Jay? " you continued your monolog not noticing Jason has left until you turned around to face Roy who looked beyond scared.   
" Man,he can run fast when he needs to... " Roy mumbled and you rewarded his comment with a slap on his head.   
" Ow, what did I do?! " he asked rubbing his head.   
" Roy tell me how I look. Now." you demanded.  
"...uh..I plead the Fifth? " 

￼


	28. King And His Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : You're the daughter of Batman and Catwoman and Jason wants you to rule over Gotham with him.

Why did Jason think you need him to become a Queen. You were one basically from birth. Daughter of Batman and Catwoman, you outranked that stupid brat Damian in almost every way.   
But Jason wasn't giving up. He was the famous Red Hood after all. And he wanted a queen, specifically YOU. Now you weren't one to shy away from a challenge and we he proposed a battle between the two of you to determine the fate of Gotham you couldn't stay away. Will you become his queen? 

Your pov.

He could've picked a better location, I hated the crumbly buildings of Gotham. They should just rebuild them, now half of the city looks like it came from a horror movie.

I was to busy looking at the spray painted walls that I didn't notice Jason coming in.   
"You came." he didn't sound surprised just stated it as a matter of factly.   
"See, you don't know anything about me and you want me to become your queen. " I slowly turned around to him literally inches from my face.   
" There will be time for that. " he chuckled. I couldn't see his face from the damn helmet. It frustrated me.   
" Why a building? " I ask since I thought it was going to be a rooftop or an old warehouse as our arena.   
" Less audiences. " he wasn't talking that much nor did he move away from me.   
" Scared of the Bat and his little entourage? " I teased him and he chuckled again.   
" It will be such a pleasure breaking you and making you mine. " he took of his helmet a crooked grin on his face.   
Now I knew he wasn't joking but I won't go down without a fight no matter how much my heart wants to.   
" Let's get this over it. " I look away turning my head to the wall again.   
" Falling for me already? " he teased a small laugh echoing trough the room.   
" You wish!" I  swing my fist towards him spinning around but he catches in his hand.  
"A real daughter of Catwoman always playing dirty. " he winked at me knocking me down on the floor. I kicked him in the ribs with my foot to which he let out a grunt but managed to catch my hand twisting it behind my back as I tried to get up.   
" Admit it, we are like a married couple already, fighting and teasing! " he yelled in my ear pushing me into the wall.   
" When does the divorce come then?! " I yelled back pushing of the wall and landing a few strikes in his torso. He doeged my last strike and swiped my feet from underneath me making me hit the ground again.   
" Come on honey we can still fix it, there is always marriage counseling! " he tried to drag me towards him by my leg but I kicked myself free.   
"Oh no thanks, I'll settle for the money and cars! "  I pulled out my knife from my boot ready to slash him but he caught me again. Jason held me in his grip so that my back was leaning against his front my face staring at the dirty wall again. His head was on my shoulder and a knife on my neck.   
" Don't be so stubborn honey, think about the kids. Besides I already won." he whispered in my ear spinning me around and slamming me against the wall kissing me deeply. He pulled away resting his forehead against mine.   
"Say your mine. "  
" I'm yours " I breathed out mesmerized by him. He dropped the knife kissing me again. 

￼

I guess being his Queen won't be that bad.


	29. Assassins in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : boy x boy, Reader is Jasons right hand man and they fall in love

You weren't supposed to fall in love with him. You weren't. That being said, you feel. And oh boy did you fall hard.   
A train assassin, henchmen, killer, whatever you want to call it, that's what you were.   
For the last three months you were Jason's right hand. You accompanied him on every mission and assisted him in any task. And in those three months you developed some very intimate feelings towards the famous vigilante.   
~in an old building overlooking the town

"Have you got the target?"  Jason was impatient waiting for you to lock the target.   
"Relax Jay, I've got a clear shot, just say when. " you were hunched over a window looking through your gun straight into the newest victim.   
" Just shoot him now so we can go, this place gives me the creeps. " he mumbled standing behind you.   
" You scared of an old building? A guy who can kill someone? Seriously? " you chuckled pulling the trigger which launched a bullet ending in the victims head.   
" Says the guy who's afraid of heights... " Jay started packing up as you got up and started dismantling the gun.   
" Yeah cause most people are afraid of heights not buildings! " you couldn't help the laugh that escaped your mouth and it only made Jay more irritated.   
" Quit laughing it's not funny!" he tried to make you stop but failed.   
"Make me! " you stuck your tongue out at him and he grabbed your chin kissing you. Now that worked cause you melted into the kiss forgetting what you even started laughing about.   
He pulled away eventually the need for oxygen settling in.   
" I love you Jay"  
"I love you Y/n"


	30. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Please do one where reader and Jason are married and have a daughter and also add how Jason begins to love his life due to his wife and daughter and all the happiness they bring to it.

It was Jason's birthday today.   
You and your daughter decided to throw a party for him to welcome him from work.   
Your daughter cut-out hearts from red paper and made a birthday card filled with glitter for her dad. You decided to bake the cake while she did that. In the time the cake was baking you helped her clean up the mess she made and find some candles and decorations for the cake. As soon as it was baked your daughter jumped to be the one decorating it. So you let her. You put red icing around the cake and she put sprinkles and edable glitter. You even let her write on the cake which made her very happy. Once that was done you put in the fridge and started making dinner. 

~3 hours later 

Jason was beyond exhausted. Since morning he was with Teens Titans working on their combat skills alongside Dick.   
Those kids just frustrated him. He just wanted to be home with his family.  He put his bike in the garage and started his walk to the apartment. Half way through the hall he heard tiny footsteps tap on the floor. It immediately brought a smile to his face happy that his daughter was excited to see him. The second he opened the door she jumped on him.   
"Wevcome home dad!! " she yelled in a cute voice tangling herself around his legs. Jason laughed and picked his little girl up closing the door behind him.   
" Hey cupcake, how was your day? " he asked kissing her head.   
" Great! Me and mommy made a special gift for you! " she giggled excited but then closed her mouth her eyes winding slightly. She jumped  off of Jay and ran in the kitchen towards you.   
" Mommy I told dad about the cake to soon!!!" Jay laughed hearing her say that and walked to the kitchen. He saw you trying to hold in your laugh as you set the cake on the counter.   
"Happy birthday honey! " you smiled and kissed him to which your daughter protested   
" Yuuuuuck! " both you and Jay then kissed her to which she let out a little scream and giggled. You lit the only candle you found and nudged Jay towards the cake. He laughed a little knowing it was his daughter's work but blew out the candle anyway. And then he received a glittery card from his little girl. That made him melt.   
"Best birthday ever " he mumbled hugging both of you. He was one lucky guy.


	31. Dead On The Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : The Joker kills the reader and Jason goes nuts trying to kill him not knowing that she has been reviewed by the Lazarus pit.

You were the only thing that was keeping him from losing his mind. The only thing that made him want to live!   
And now you were gone too.  
No.   
Not gone.   
Taken.   
Your life was taken as his was once too by the hand of the Joker. And nobody did one thing to stop it.   
He was to late. To late to save you. You always said he was your hero and yet he failed.   
When he found you, you were bruised and slashed, lifeless on the dirty ground. A pool of blood surrounding you. The Joker laughing like a maniac and Batman just standing there. No emotion on his face. He almost killed the clown that night but Bruce got in between. Jason  could have almost killed him too if Nightwing, Red Robin and Robin hadn't intervined. 

A month has passed since that night. He gave up on the bats and being a hero. His only goal to find the Joker and kill him. Roy had tried to talk some sense in to him but all in vain. He just wasn't listening. The drive to revenge you being stronger than his mind.   
In the weeks that had passed he lost track of how many people he killed to get the neseccary information to track down the Joker.   
It didn't matter, at least not to him.   
And he did find him in old amusement park. 

He didn't even bother to sneak up on him. Jason just walked in shooting everyone in his sight until it was just him and the Joker. 

"Came to pay a visit? My,my, you sure are one of those loud guests! HAHAHHAHAHA!! " Joker laughed not worried even a little about the gun pressed directly at his forehead. 

"Let's just say this is one of those parties where the host gets slaughtered by all the fun." Jason tightened his grip on the trigger. 

"See now your just as mad as me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " The Joker just laughed again.   
" Do you want me to tell you how she SCREAMED in pain for you bird boy?!! How she BEGGED for her life?!!!  How good it felt to see the blood dripping from her head? Or that tiny spark leaving her eyes.... " He grinned at Jason no remorse in those lunatic eyes. 

Jason reminded perfectly still looking straight at him. 

" Why don't you shoot me already? SHOOT ME!!!! " The Joker jumped up from his chair only to slump back in it a bullet stuck in his chest. 

￼

￼

 

" Because I will. " You shoot the clown to both of their surprise. 

"I knew I should've drow you!"  The Joker spat in his last breath before dying. 

Jason turned around slowly lowering his gun as you wrapped yourself around him.   
"You're alive... " he breathed out pulling you closely. 

￼

" I am and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon " you said kissing him.


	32. King And His Queen Pt2

Gotham city was in a state of chaos.  
Battling for dominance of the streets where the Bats and you alongside Jason.   
It was so easy being pulled into his web. Jason had that kind of affect on people.   
Together you were unstoppable.   
Every attempt your father or mother gave in separating you from Jason failed and ended miserably for the other side.   
Jason didn't take it lightly when someone tried to steal you away from him. In fact he became even more possessive and overprotective over you, treating you like a real queen.   
"Jay let me go with you! " it was getting nearly impossible to get him to take you out on a mission. 

" No. " he always gave the same answer but never an explanation. Even now as he was getting dressed in his suit he refused to look at you or let you go with him. 

" Jaaaay... This wasn't a part of the deal! " you propped yourself on one of the chairs decorating the room you were currently in. 

" Deal? Last time I checked honey, you fell like a fool for me! " he laughed checking his guns. 

" Well  'HONEY' I want to go out and besides you fell for me to! " out of frustration you slammed the chair you were leaning on down to the floor. 

" Of course I did Y/n but let's be honest here, you wouldn't last a fight with your dad. You would probably go running away with him. " after he said that you slapped him across the face and pushed him on the bed behind him, his back hitting the mattress. 

" Tell me, do you really believe that Jay? " you asked siting on his lap so both of your legs were on either side of him pushing him down in to the mattress. 

" Wouldn't you? I've got so much to offer you Y/n and yet I feel like you are just waiting for the right time to bolt. " he mumbled putting his hands around your waist. 

" Oh Jay... I won't leave, after all a King is nothing without his Queen." you lean down kissing him on the lips the hold he had on your waist tightening. 

￼

"Be sure to remember who you belong to Y/n when you are out there.  " he pulled away from the kiss whispering in your ear. 

" Same goes for you " you gave a smile separating your body from his and walking towards the door. 

" What are you waiting for? We have a city to conquer ! " Jason got up laughing a little at your statement but nonetheless following you outside. 

￼

Gotham might just fall at your feet. 

￼


	33. A Night Remedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Reader has a nightmare and Jason comforts her 
> 
> Originally posted on my Wattpad account

Sweat glided down your face as yet again you were woken up from your slumber by a nightmare. It happened more and more recently but this time you just couldn't fall back to sleep.   
The nightmare was more detailed and scarier than the last few times. You knew it was just a dream and a silly thing to be afraid of but you couldn't help it. You got up from your bed a baseball bat in your hand-you could never be to careful-as you walked down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Upon reaching the sink you take a glass and fill it up, drinking it dry. When you set the glass down and started to turn around you heard a voice ;

"What are you doing up? " scared out of your mind you swung the baseball bat at the intruder only to have it stopped half way. 

 

" Whoa, easy tiger, it's just me!" Jay took a hold of the bat yanking it from your arms and turned on the light which you forgot. 

"Oh my God, sorry Jay, I'm just a little jumpy tonight... " you mumbled an apology ready to sprint back to bed in hopes he doesn't see your red eyes or the exhausted look on your face. 

To late. 

He grabs you by the arm spinning you around so you were facing him. 

" What's the matter Y/n? Come on, tell me. You can't expect me to believe you were walking around in a house full of trained heroes with a bat just because you're a bit jumpy! " he wasn't letting you go and certainly wasn't leaving himself until you explained. 

" Haa.. Fine. I had a really bad nightmare and now I am scared to fall asleep again, okay?! " you explained waiting for his reaction. 

" That's it? Just a nightmare? " he questioned and you frowned ripping your arm away ready to walk away.   
But before you could Jason lifted you up in his arms. 

￼

" What are you doing Jay?! Put me down! "you protested feeling embarrassed. 

" Relax Y/n I know the perfect remedy for you! " he exclaimed taking you up the stairs.  You thought he was carrying you back to your room but that ship sinked when you realized he was taking you to his room.  Now you're heart picked up it's pace as a blush spread around your face.   
Jay, of course, just had to notice it. 

"We won't do anything you don't want to " he winked to which you smacked him. 

" Put me down! " you demanded 

" As you wish princess! " he dropped you onto his bed and crawled in next to you draping an arm around your waist and the blankets on you. 

" Wha-what are you doing Jay?! " you stuttered completely confused. 

￼

" Shhh, just go to sleep Y/n... " he kissed you on the lips silencing you and before you knew it, you were falling asleep in his arms. 

￼

Thank you for reading! 


	34. Romeo And Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : songfic Taylor Swift - Love Story 
> 
> Originally posted on my Wattpad account

 

_We were both young when I first saw you._   
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_   
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Lights of the city below the balcony you were on illuminated the party chattering behind you. You weren't a fan of social interactions or parties.

The only reason you went is because your dad, Clark Kent, wanted to introduce you to a special friend ; Diana. You didn't want to go but now you're happy that you did. She made a good first impression and you liked her. It seemed like it would be a very dull night filled with adult talk until a certain boy started to walk towards you.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._   
_See you make your way through the crowd_   
_And say, "Hello."_   
_Little did I know..._

Some kind of a symphony was being played by the large orchestra in the very end of the podium. So you didn't notice him right away, only when you shifted your gaze slightly were you greeted by a pair of beautiful green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Jason, and I am enchanted to meet you.  " you blushed at his words slightly flustered. What was he, maybe fifteen like you?

" Hi, my name is Y/n and nice to meet you! " you smiled extending a hand towards him which he took and placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles.   
It made your heart skip a beat.   
As he was about to talk your dad somehow made his way to you and was now standing beside you.

" Y/n, what are you doing? " he asked glaring at Jason.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_   
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_   
_And I was crying on the staircase_   
_Begging you, "Please don't go."_   
_And I said..._

" Dad this is--" you started to explain but you were interrupted by your dad.

"I know who he is I meant what are you doing with him?! " the tone of his voice became much more darker.

" I uh.. Was talking? " you were confused about the situation but that didn't stop the two of them from glaring at one another.

" Clark, what seems to be the problem?  " a man appeared behind Jason putting a hand on his shoulder in a fatherly and protective manner.

" Keep your son away from my daughter! " was all your dad said before dragging you away. You protested ;

" Dad let go! We didn't do anything wrong!!! " you tried to get out of his grip but in vain.

" No daughter of mine will be with the likes of him! " he yelled going down the stairs with you. Quickly you sneaked a glance towards the ball room to see Jason running out and stopping at the top of the stairs.

" I will win your heart no matter what! " he yelled after you as tears filled your eyes. Is loving someone so wrong?

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._   
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._   
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_   
_It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"._   
_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._   
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_   
_So close your eyes,_   
_Escape this town for a little while._

The day after the gala you received a letter from Jason. It only said to meet him in the garden outside of your house at midnight. So you did.

He was standing behind an old willow tree a bouquet of roses in his hands. You ran into his arms hugging him as tight as possible.

"You came! " you were so excited and the adrenaline just flooded your veins.

" Shh.. Of course I came, I told you I would! " he kissed you on the lips and handed the roses to you.

" They're beautiful.. "you mumbled slightly out of breath from the kiss.

" Just like you.. " Jason smiled kissing your cheek.

_Romeo, save me. They're trying to tell me how to feel._   
_This love is difficult but it's real._   
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._   
_It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"._

" They don't want us to be together, let's escape! " suddenly you got the courage to say what has been on your mind the whole day.

" You know we can't do that Y/n, not with our dads being who they are.. Just... Just give me a few days and I'll work everything out! " he was desperate to keep you close pulling you towards him. But the lights in your house started to turn on the yelling of your dad startling both of you.

" Promise? " you asked

" Promise! " Jason kissed you and stormed down the road into the night which left you to go back and wait.

~  
 _I got tired of waiting_  
 _Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
 _My faith in you was fading_  
 _When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
 _And I said..._

You were roaming the streets of your town a single person occupying your mind. Jason. It's been almost two weeks since you last saw the love of your life and you were starting to think he wasn't going to come.   
So lost in your own thoughts you didn't think or look where you were going. Accidentally you bumped into someone and when you looked up you were met with those beautiful green eyes again.

_Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone._   
_I keep waiting for you, but you never come._   
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._   
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

"Jason! " you hugged him slipping your arms around him.   
But Jason pulled away. Now you were confused and as you were about to question his behavior he suddenly knelt to the ground on one knee in front of you,a ring in his hand.

" Y/n, will you marry me? " to say you were shocked was an understatement. Tears blurred your vision as you let out a small yes and jumped into his arms.

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._   
_I love you, and that's all I really know._   
_I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_   
_It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"._

Once he put the ring on your finger and explained everything to you the wedding date was set. The gown picked out, the guest summoned and the decorations settled. It was truly an amazing wedding and you were glad that you had your dad walking you down the isle,right to your Romeo.   
~  
Present   
"And that's how your dad and I met and fell in love. " you explained to your daughter and son who were eager to learn about their parents love story.

"So you're his Juliet and he is your Romeo?"  your kids asked and a smile spread on your face.

"Yes. "

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_


	35. Stranger in a bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Reader and Jason met at a bar
> 
> Originally posted on my Wattpad account

It was a typical Friday night after work for you.  A random club with lots of alcohol and loud music. Intoxicated people buzzing all over the place spilling drinks and knocking over the tables. 

God, you hoped that you get wasted enough to forget where you were. 

Single and without a friend in sight and sober. That's what you were. But you didn't plan to stay that way.   
Quickly you scan your surroundings your eyes meeting a pair of green orbes across the room.  The guy leaning against the bar gives you a half smile and you take it as a go. In a few long strides you are standing next to him your best seductive smile plastered on your face. 

"Hey handsome, the name is Y/n and before you ask, yes you can buy me a drink! " you wink and the guy laughs but calls the waiter over anyway. 

" A glass of bourbon for the lady... My name is Jason but you can call me Jay" he smiles at you sliding the drink that the waiter got over to you. 

"Jay... Hmm.. I like it,  kinda just rolls of the tongue, just like mine name will fall of those lovely lips of yours tonight " you shamelessly flirt and a devilish smirk appears on his lips. 

￼

" Oh I wish it would... " he mumbles his gaze moving behind you. 

" Hey honey sorry I'm late! " a high-pitched voice yells behind you and when you turn around sure enough a blonde bimbo is running into his arms.  He gives you an apologetic look and suddenly you feel very jealous.   
What does that blonde bi*ch have that you don't?  Certainly not a brain and definitely not a fashion sense.  She was in the shortes dress ever clinging to his arm like a lovesick ten year old. You really wanted to puke. 

"Who's this Jay? " the girl asks glaring at you. 

" She's uhhh..." he looked confused wondering what to say 

"The girl that's going home with  him tonight! " you yank Jay by the arm and the now stunned girl stumbles back a bit in her high platforms. 

" He's mine! " the girl whines like a toddler that's lost a toy and you can hear Jason sigh beside you. 

" Will let HIM decide! " before you could say anything else Jay kisses you and yanks you towards the exit.    
You wave at the blonde left alone at the bar

￼

" Buh-bye hun! " tonight was a lucky night after all. 

Alright so this is the last REQUESTED one shot, I have a surprise for you tomorrow so we can end this in style! 

Thank you for reading! 

~MadRedQueen000 


End file.
